Brush Strokes
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Naruto and his two bestfriends join a summer art program called LEAP. To work with the an artistic genuis. What will they find there? Competion? Friendship? Maybe a little romance? All they know is that this summer will rock their worldPairings undecided
1. Prologue

_**Brush Strokes**_

_**By: PrincessOfWhiteSnow**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome~ This is Snowy-sensei! This is my 3rd Naruto fanfic. So far Naruto fans haven't be ecstatic with my stuff but no fear I don't give up so easily. This is a story that just popped into my head. I'm not really sure where I'll be going with it but we'll see. :) As for pairings I'm not really sure yet, I've dabbled in shonenai before and I must admit its pretty fun to write so I might go that route. Heh Heh I might even pull one of those barely seen pairings out of my hat. Hmm, we'll see. Don't let that stop you though, I'm very tasteful when I write so you could with a little imagination pretend that my couples are just say….very close friends lol. Anyway REVIEW! Because reviews are love, and love makes the world go round. So let's keep it spinning!<strong>_

_**I do not own Naruto…I just manipulate him into seemingly hilarious situations for sick fun…heheheheheheheh…and of course for you as well. ;)**_

_**-Prologue-**_

* * *

><p>If one looked especially hard in the corner of the art classroom one might (if skilled) see the maelstrom of silver hair jetting out in every direction without purpose just barely peeking out behind a large decorated canvas. However most students of the Leaf Fine Arts Program, (or LEAP as the students affectionately called it) a special course for only the most talented students, were not the most observant of people. In fact most were absolute scatterbrains. Which is kind of expected when dealing with creative minds. So as the first class of the summer began to file in they did not see the man (the owner of the silver spikes) hiding comfortably behind the painting.<p>

Most didn't even spare a glance, as they set up their new easels and eagerly awaited the new and rumored talent of a sensei to appear. All accept one. He smirked to himself blue eyes glittering in amusement as he took in the familiar hair just barely in sight. He ran a paint streaked hand through his own messy golden spikes before settling down in the back right corner, opposite of the one the hidden man was in. it was hard to fight his loud flamboyant nature, to keep from screaming hellos and announcing his presence.

However, he could be patient when he wanted to be. No matter what his family and the friends he had left behind in the next town over thought. He wanted it to be a surprise…so yes he would wait and ignore his urge to yell at the icy Teme beside him to lighten up and stop being antisocial, he was scarring some girl for just walking past him (the said Teme is the blonde's best friend, so it wouldn't be out of nowhere) Or to slap palms with dog face in victory over their acceptance into the program. His friends eyed him uneasily as they unpacked their supplies, watching from the corner of their eyes for the blonde to spaz out like usual. However they're looking was all for nothing because the blonde was adamant in his stance on not speaking a word. Even though it was normal for their friend to be calmer in the studio it was still weird for him to not even say a word. Hoping to shake whatever had happened to their friend out of his system the teme says (or in normal persons whisper) "Where's the sensei." Dog face rubbed a hand over one of the red arrows tattooed on his face before bellowing.

"No clue! He better get here soon though." the teme blanched rubbing his ear and giving the brunette his patented family death glare. Dog face simply barked a laugh before rearranging his paints; the teme glanced at the blonde waiting for his own bellow. Only to find him smirking smugly to himself, his eye glittering with the amusement of knowing something that no one else did. As everyone in the class (even the extremely late ones by 15 minutes) came in, set up and then settled down the room became steadily quieter. After a half hour it began to get rowdy again, with people yelling questions loudly at each other. Dog face being one of the loudest. The teme sat stoically beside the blonde, glaring holes into his empty canvas, the only show that, even he was getting fed up with the waiting. The blonde simply twirled a brush threw his fingers humming quietly to himself the picture of patience….which if you aren't aware is the exact opposite of the boy on any other occasion. Except today. Finally after an hour of waiting a loud mouth blonde girl in the front announced to the group.

"Okay that's it! I'm outta here." 9 followed her out the door; the 11 left looked torn but staid in their places. The teme staid only because he had fought with his father for a month to join the program and he'd be damned before he ran out without a single lesson. Dog face was itching to run out to get back to his dog pen but would stay as long as the Teme and the blonde would. And the blonde, well he was perfectly content in his knowledge to stay put and amuse himself with his brush. 15 minutes later what the blonde had been waiting for finally happened. With a bang the canvas swung and tittered before falling like a rock to the floor, everyone in the class tore around to see what had happened. They were greeted with the sight of a tall man standing unabashedly where the painting had been. Not even looking at him, his uncovered eye trained on a neon orange book the was title "Icha Icha Paradise". Everyone in the class stared wide eyed at the man. At his premature silver hair (because he couldn't be older than his early twenties), at the decorated bandana slanted across his forehead to hang over his left eye, at the black cotton mask covering from his neck to just above his nose. His uncovered eye was slate grey, and his eyebrow was arched almost as if he was smiling. A black sweater with selves that stopped at his elbows to show paint streaks and muscular fore arms. Even the fingerless gloves he wore bore a smattering of paint. Though his sweater and dark pants were spotless down to his shiny black boots.

It was silent in the classroom as everyone just stared wide eyed and disbelieving at the laid back man. Everyone was in shock, except a certain bright eyed blonde, carefully hiding his face behind the teme. Everyone jumps as the man slaps his book shut with a almost tearful sigh full of regret. "Well, children congrats on passing your first lesson. An artist must be patient, with themselves and the idiot's that they are forced to deal with. I will be your beloved sensei. Kakashi-sensei to you ankle biters."

"EHEH?" The class exploded together. The sensei's eyebrow arched again.

"Maa, maa can we get started now. I have some reading to catch up on." With that the silver haired teacher pranced up to the front of the class, lazily his hand rubbing his book as though it was his first born. The blonde hide his smile behind his canvas before waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ SO what did you guys think? Does it suck so far...so I even keep going? Okay Snowy-sensei outta here! ;-) OH YEAH REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE...or else...tehehe xD_**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_**Brush Strokes **_

_**Hey~ I hope you review =)**_

_**I do not own Naruto I just have a slight obsession with him...tehehehe XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Surprise, Surprise?<strong>_

_**(Kakashi)**_

* * *

><p>People are predictable. It's a simple concept, that's scary in the multitude it appears in society nowadays. It was really very simple to find a hiding place in the room. In the back right corner conveniently behind a painting. Highly obvious, but as stated humans are predictable. So predictably most (cough, cough all) people only glance at the painting; admire it for a few sparse seconds before continuing on their merry way.<p>

No one would look any deeper than the vanity, which for the sensei lying in wait means they wouldn't notice that his hair isn't known for staying in hiding. The silver haired man crouched down, grinning beneath his mask as he flipped through Jiraiya-sama's newest addition to his masterpiece series "Icha Icha Paradise". As the class began to get rowdier the man, Kakashi to his friends (never Kashi unless that person has a death wish) mused on ways to trick the old perv…eh hem masterful writer, into releasing the next addition to him in advance.

Kakashi knew the older man through his own master, who in turn had been a student to the artist turned writer. Not that his master indulged in the little delicacies that the old man set to paper. He was much too straight laced for such a hobby. On top of the fact, he had a kid. The man's eyebrow curved upwards as he paused in his reading. Yes, the little tyke certainly changed Minato whenever they were in the same room, in a good way of course. Ever since his masterwork had become more in depth and had earned him international respect. The man made note to call the kid when he had a moment. They had not talked in a few weeks. They had always up with each other, though their personalities are and have always been very different. Kind of like the Sun and the Moon actually, even still they shared a bond through a deep enthusiasm for painting and a common love of manipulating their sensei/father into embarrassing situations.

They had met when Kakashi was 16 and the boy 10. Kakashi had been tracking Minato for weeks, pestering him to teach him the trade. Minato had been kind but deterrent, with a beautiful and hyperactive pair of a son and mother at home, a rising painting career, and a promotion in his grandfathers publishing company the sunny blonde had enough on his plate. Too much to add a withdrawn apprentice to the list. Still the teenaged Kakashi refused to give in. One night after following the man as far as his door disaster struck in the form of Minato's wife falling from the 5 foot of the ground balcony. How she had managed it, Kakashi still didn't know 7 years later. Minato had been torn between his hysterical son and his injured wife. To this day Kakshi still didn't know why he did it but he shooed Minato off from his son to his wife and calmed the little blonde tyke. It ended up with Kakashi spending the night watching the blonde while Minato stayed at the hospital with Kushina. For an unknown reason the pair bonded immediately. With the added support of the Minato's son's persuasion Kakshi was a regular fixture in the Namikaze household, and the newest (and only) apprentice of the international painter of the generation.

Kakashi cocked his head to listen to annoyingly high pitched voice announce her leaving.

"_Ah, so the first begin to fall…I wonder in anyone will even pass the first test this time around." _kakashi ginned to himself somewhat hopeful that he would be able to kick back and read his…precious everyday this summer and still get paid for it. He still didn't know why he allowed himself to be goaded into participating in LEAP when he had perfectly nice occupations to distract himself with. Deciding after another 15 minutes his legs were properly numb Kakashi stood abruptly and allowed the canvas to fall to the ground. It wasn't like it was that important, he had been going through a angry faze and had thrown whole paint buckets at the canvas. A waste of money, but completely worth it.

Kakashi surveyed the class calmly pretending to be absorbed in the neon orange book. Smiling to himself at the shocked expressions. It took a lot of practice to pull this off…well unless you happen to be Kakashi Hatake._ '11 stand huh? Interesting group' _Deciding that they were worth the effort of at least trying to appear respectful…well a smidge. Kakashi slapped his book closed completely unembarrassed by the keening sound he made at the moment.

"Well, children congrats on passing your first lesson. An artist must be patient, with themselves and the idiot's that they are forced to deal with. I will be your beloved sensei. Kakashi-sensei to you ankle biters."

"EHEH?" The class exploded together. Kakashi's amusement triples for a moment.

"Maa, maa can we get started now. I have some reading to catch up on." Kakashi sauntered lazily to the front of the class turning to face his newest batch of victims, How many would make it even as far as the third test? Kakashi was delighted at the prospect of long hours all to himself.

"How many of you have ever picked up a brush?" Kakashi asked abruptly, laziness rolling through his calm voice. Everyone in the class froze and then stared in shock at their new sensei. To get into LEAP you had to complete a portfolio with 20 independent works. Competition to get in the program was high so only the best or of the best were allowed in. So any possibility of someone being a newbie was at a negative 200%. Kakashi smiled to himself again, though careful not to crinkle is eyebrow so not as to give away his amusement. Hesitantly everyone in the class raised their hands. Even the boys in the back which remained hidden behind the easel, only a tuft of blonde hair the only indication that an actual person sat there.

"Good, good. I am NOT here to hold your hands. Mostly I'm here as an adviser into the inner workings of your art. I don't grade, and only assign when the program insist. I'll be up and about to make sure your not goofing off and actually know what your doing If you have question…don't ask it unless your sure it's not stupid… anyways for today just give me something…anything. A few squiggles just make me feel your art. You have an hour." With that, Kakashi turned preparing to delve back into the neon orange cover before an outraged voice calls irritably.

"So basically your not going to teach us anything…your just going to be a babysitter." When Kakashi turned around he immediately saw a girl with bubblegum pink hair bristling. He didn't know why but he was somewhat fearful of the way her hands curled into fist, and her emerald eyes blazed. Before he could answer the girl a boy with red arrows from the back spoke up as well.

"Are you even who you say you are. Fuck you'd think a big time artist would have little pride." Kakashi kept his calm reining in his urge to lay the brunette out. Wordlessly he turned and moved the easel propped against the door, just a painting he had started that morning. A gasp sounded as the victims eh hem…students gazed at the delicate play on pastel colors and the harsh low lights creating a chaotic image that soothed yet disgruntled those that looked at it. Kakashi after seeing the red arrowed boy about to make another comment, cuts him off lazily.

"Before you accuse me of anything, this is my work." Kakashi pointed to the paint streaking his arms, the exact colors of those on the canvas. Even though the boy and some of the other in class seemed to still doubt they stay quiet about it. That is until a boy in a green spandex jumped up on his stool.

"My youthful friends, sparkling with youthful dreams. We must continue on into the distance and live our youthful dreams for the youth of the future…." And on and on. When the boy FINALLY stops Kakashi looks about to strangle him, luckily the mask stopped any and all feral looks, his eyebrow curved just as if he was smiling. Internally he thought. 'That must be the Lee that Gai keeps raving about." Kakshi winces internally cursing the luck that landed him the bushy browed boy. Rubbing his ear Kakashi sighs.

"I'm not guaranteeing your going to like this class. But if you stay and work hard…I promise you will be well on your way to being the best artist you can be, Now while you children get going on that painting which you now have 45 minutes left on, I will be reading." Unceremoniously Kakshi unloads himself into the plush teachers chair his nose shoved back into the precious, precious pages.

"Leave it on the table to dry. You can go when your finished, if you come back tomorrow is your problem." Kakashi adds as an after thought not looking up from his book as the group of students started to busily sketch or instantly lay paint to canvas. The 45 minutes passed quickly, some students worked very quickly, others took longer. Until only the blonde in the corner sat working steadfastly. Kakashi half listened as the arrow boy and raven haired boy got waved off ahead of the blonde. 2 minutes before the time was up the boy slipped soundlessly up carefully holding his canvas. Kakashi was absorbed in a good part of his book so he hardly noticed when the blonde came up beside him and stood with his arms crossed. A smirk playing across tanned cheeks.

"Still scary as usual Kashi." The boys voice joked. Kakashi jerked his head up immediately intending murder to the person had called him the cursed name. Only one person could call him that a survive. Kakashi froze as he actually looked at boy head on.

"Naruto?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN~ How do you like it? Is it horrible? Do tell me =) REVIEW_**


End file.
